The present disclosure relates to a movement support apparatus.
In recent years, biomechanics, in which structures and movement functions of living things are mechanically analyzed, has been actively studied. Further, development of products reducing burdens on human bodies or products to which the structures and movements of living things using such biomechanics are applied has been advanced.
In particular, many studies of erect bipedalism which is a basic human action have been made, and technologies for supporting human walking and running more efficiently based on erect bipedalism mechanisms analyzed using biomechanics have been examined.
For example, JP 2012-501739T discloses an artificial foot and lower limb equipment or the like that supports human walking by applying torque to an ankle joint using an elastic member and a motor.